Noah's Perversion
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: When Noah's love for breasts corrupts him, Courtney and Tyler attempt to punish him in the cruelest way possible. Rated M for obvious reasons. One Shot Dedicated to Winter-Rae.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama, the Musical. This probably isn't even how it's gonna go down. I have a feeling Noah will make it farther this time. The Kobold Necromancer also thought up the team names for the season so thanks to him.

**Note: **I apologize for making some of the guys (especially Tyler) jerks. This is just how the story was written out. The characters are all nineteen in this story due to the massive amount of hormones and the legal drinking age in Canada. I will continue Almost! Total Drama Action once this story's done with.

**Rating Note:** This story is Rated M for the middle finger, swearing, alcohol references, and a plethora of sexual references.

**Pairing Note:** Other than slight Noah/Lindsay and Courtney/Tyler, this story won't do anything other than mention any couples. This is probably just a lame excuse to increase my word count. :P

**To Winter**-**Rae:**I love your stories about all the crack pairings in TDI so much! I hope you continue what you're doing and this story is dedicated to you!

On To The Enigma Dragon Kid Theater...

...

...

* * *

**Noah's Perversion**

Noah sighed as he leaned against his armchair while reading a book. The bookworm happened to be the first one voted off of Total Drama, the Musical by The Singing Gophers for not redeeming his lazy and cynical attitude during the challenge. He still had a relaxing time at Playa de Losers 3, which the eliminated campers were staying at.

Deep in his mind though, a perverted thought was hidden: Breasts. He just loved how big and soft they were, and would give anything to view an actual pair.

He took his eyes off his book to view an obvious bosom. That bosom belonged to Courtney, who was second voted off by The Crooning Bass for being bossy and antagonistic toward the other campers.

The counselor in training read a magazine while grumbling death threats toward the campers who voted her off.

"What are you looking at?!" she snapped sharply to Noah who was still gazing at her.

"Nothing, Miss Crazy In Training." he replied.

Courtney flipped him off and stomped toward the cynical bookworm straight in the eye. "Call me that again and I'll take that book and shove it down your..."

"For God's sake give it a rest!" Gwen shouted from the other end of the pool, "I don't normally like him but I have to feel sorry for him if he has to put up with your bullshit!"

"You should talk Goth Girl," Courtney retorted, "you made a lot of enemies last season!"

"At least I wasn't second voted off!" the ticked off goth shouted.

The mocha skinned girl started fuming as smoke literally started to come out of her ears. "YOU'RE ALL FUCKERS ANYWAY!!!" She slammed her magazine in the bookworm's face and stormed off, leaving both Gwen and Noah smiling triumphantly at each other.

The braniac also took the opportunity to stare at Gwen's breasts making her raise an eyebrow.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" she asked him as she walked away.

He ignored this comment and stared at the breasts of Leshawna, Bridgette, Izzy, Heather, and even Sierra while continuing to read his book.

* * *

Later that night, all of the other seventeen campers had gathered around the entrance of Playa de Losers 3 to wait for the next camper who was voted off. The Dinghy of Losers happened to be carrying Lindsay, who had the biggest breasts of all the girls.

"Hiya everyone," the dumb blonde greeted, "did you all miss me?"

Most of the boys nodded while the girls rolled their eyes. The only person not doing either was Noah, who stared at Lindsay's breasts which were only covered by a tube top. His breathing became shallower as her breasts jiggled constantly while she jumped in joy at the new resort.

The bookworm watched as Lindsay darted toward the resort with unwavering joy, her breasts still jiggling in the distance. After the crowd ran after her, Noah just simply turned around and walked back.

"With Lindsay now eliminated, the final six are now Owen, Alejandro, DJ, Cody, Duncan, and Harold." he thought to himself, "I hope either Owen, DJ, or Cody wins it, the other boys are douche bags."

Tyler, Ezekiel, Geoff, Justin, and Trent were drinking shots at the bar. When Noah walked towards them, they could not help but laugh in their drunken stupor.

"Hey Noah," the clumsy jock hiccuped, "you're not thinking about going after my girfriend aren't ya?"

"What kind of a pervert do you think I am?!" the bookworm retorted indignantly.

"A big one!" Geoff cackled along with the rest of the boys.

Noah flipped them all off and sat in an armchair next to Lindsay, who was glancing at the moonlit sky.

"Hi Nick," she greeted, "what's wrong?"

"Those mofos over at the bar said that I want to go after you," the bookworm responded while smirking, "and it's Noah."

"Sorry," the ditzy blonde apologized sheepishly, "I'm not that good with names."

Lindsay moved toward the bookworm to his surprise and put her hands over his shoulders.

"You shouldn't let them bother you." she told him, "They're just being meanies because they have nothing better to do."

"Whatever," the bookworm scoffed, "once I get off this show I'll just be another nobody like everyone else here."

"I wouldn't be to sure," Lindsay predicted in an unusual moment, "there are a lot of girls back home who have this major crush on you!"

"With every fangirl comes an asshole that pairs me and Cody up," Noah pointed out, "I don't like either faction anyway."

Lindsay moved her chair closer to Noah as a waiter served them orange juice with an umbrella in the glass.

"What happened to you and Tyler anyway?" the tan genius asked, slightly more interested in the conversation.

"He tried to strip me naked before he got voted off," the blonde beauty explained, "then he started rumors about me having small sized tampons and wearing a Double-D sized bra."

Noah spit took his drink at the word 'bra', getting the orange juice all over Courtney.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW YOU DWEEB!!" the mocha skinned brunette shrieked in fury. Her shouting was practically muffled by the thought that her nipples were hardening under her shirt, much to the pleasure of Noah.

The blonde and the bookworm both raised an eyebrow as she stormed off. The former had to wave her hand in front of the latter's face to get his attention.

"Guys can be such dickweeds sometimes," Noah admitted after snapping out of his trance, "I hate it when they spread rumors about innocent women."

"The part about the bra is true," Lindsay admitted, "he didn't have any right to use the tampon one because he didn't get to remove my panties..."

"Too much information Lindsay." the lazy bookworm stammered as his eyes widened.

"Sorry," Lindsay apologized again, "it's been a long time since I've been comfortable talking about... that stuff around other people."

"You... actually feel comfortable... with me?" Noah stuttered in a rare display of emotion.

"Of course I do silly!" the blonde beauty chirped, "You're really honest and sincere." She wrapped her arms around Noah and squeezed him tight. It took the bookworm a few seconds to recover from the shock and wrap his arms around her too.

"Hey!" Tyler hollered while stomping towards the duo, "No one rides my hussy but me!!"

"You tried to rape her, she broke up with you, get over it!" Noah retorted, "At least I don't fuck a chick on the first date!"

The intoxicated jock just stood there, stunned. After a few seconds of disbelief, he socked the furious bookworm straight in the eye and stormed off.

Lindsay's gasp was almost a scream as she darted over to the unconscious Noah, putting an icepack over his eye.

"Speak to me Noah!" she whimpered, "Please!"

Everyone except Courtney grouped around Lindsay and Noah, with the scheming prep smiling as she followed Tyler inside.

Lindsay was on the verge of tears as she laid down next to Noah and embraced him tenderly. Noah awoke to the feel of her breasts against his chest and had to use all of his will power to hold back a swoon. Lindsay helped him up and the campers around them cheered in relief.

"That was really brave of you Noah," Lindsay whispered before kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks."

The bookworm blushed around everyone as they giggled and walked back to the resort. Once everyone was gone, he finally let out his swoon.

**(If you like happy endings, you should stop reading here. If you want to see how the story really ends, continue on.)**

**

* * *

**

Noah's attention was diverted by two cantaloupes resembling the thing he loved so much. He approached them and stroked one of them with his hand. The bookworm heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around, but shrugged when he didn't see anyone.

Noah started caressing both of the cantaloupes, moaning in pleasure as he rubbed the bumpy surface. He started to suck on the end resembling a nipple, sucking some fresh melon juice. The smell permeated his nose and he moaned in pleasure.

In the distance, Courtney's ominous eyes narrowed as she got a devious grin on her face...

* * *

Lindsay awoke that next morning tied to a chair. She frantically looked around her but saw nothing but a fluorescent light above her. The dumb blonde shivered in the clammy air of the room, only being clad in a tank top and skirt. Two figures emerged from the darkness, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Lindsay," Courtney said in a polite tone, "will you do us a favor?"

"What k... kind of f... favor?" she asked, still shivering.

The mocha skinned CIT whispered something in Lindsay's ear, the latter's eyes widening as the former spoke.

"What?!" the dumb blonde whimpered, "No!"

"What's wrong," Courtney asked her, "are you uncomfortable with it?"

"Not only that," Lindsay responded, "I can't do something like that to Noah, he's such a sweetheart!"

"I believe we can convince her." Tyler purred sadistically. He took a knife and put it towards Lindsay's throat, making her hyperventilate and whimper uncontrollably. To her surprise, Tyler moved it lower and used it to lift up her skirt, her white panties now fully exposed to the jock.

"TYLER!!!" Lindsay screamed as hard as she could, "GET OUT OF THERE!!!!!" Her further shouting was muffled by Tyler putting duct tape over her mouth, though some high pitched grunts could still be heard.

"Hanes," Tyler sighed, "I prefer Victoria's Secret but oh well."

Lindsay's muffled screaming and thrashing legs did not stop Tyler from moving the crotch area of her underwear and removing a pantyliner and a tampon.

Lindsay started to shed tears at the fact that her womanhood was in clear view of the jock. She started to whimper as Tyler's hand moved closer to it.

"Tyler!" Courtney scolded her boyfriend after bringing back a pair of scissors, "That was completely unnecessary! I can convince her myself."

She adjusted Lindsay's panties and skirt and removed the duct tape from her mouth. The CIT had to cover her ears for what happened afterwards.

"Lemme out of her so I can get that fucker!!!" the dumb blonde shrieked uncharacteristically, "I'll rip his cock off and shove it down his fucking throat!! You will pay for what you did, Tyler!"

"Lindsay... Lindsay..." Courtney growled, losing her patience, "LINDSAY!!!"

"What?" the blonde snapped at her.

"If you don't do exactly what I say," Courtney threatened her while getting out the clippers, "your hair comes off!"

Lindsay was on the verge of complete hysteria and a mental breakdown. She shook and convulsed as if she was having a miniature seizure and even managed to break one of the bonds on the chair.

"You... you..." she growled before sighing, "You win."

"Glad you see it our way Lindsay." Courtney told her, "You are going to meet Noah at ten..."

* * *

Noah loved the feel of the afternoon wind on his mocha skin. Even though a cynical person like him wouldn't love the joy and peace of the day, he embraced it like it was his last day on earth.

"This came in the mail for you Noah," a mailman said while handing the bookworm a letter, "enjoy."

"Dear Noah," he read aloud, "Come meet me in the back at ten. I have a surprise for you. Love Lindsay."

The bookworm swooned, not caring that everyone's eyes were watching him.

* * *

Noah did as the letter said and stood in the back lot at ten at night. Eventually, Lindsay arrived while wearing a button down shirt and a jean skirt.

"Hi Lindsay," the bookworm greeted with a warm smile, "how are you this lovely night?"

In response, the dumb blonde shed a single tear as she started to unbutton the buttons of her shirt one by one.

Noah's eyes grew wider and wider as more buttons were unbuttoned. When Lindsay undid the last button, she turned around and exposed her breasts away from Noah.

The bookworm let out a high pitched whimper and ran towards Lindsay to view her breasts. The dumb blonde's tears ran down from her face to her bosom like a waterfall flows down the rocks as she mouthed "I'm sorry Noah."

When the mocha skinned genius finally got in front of Lindsay, she hid her breasts away from him and rebuttoned her shirt.

Noah sobbed as he got down on his knees. "Show them to me," he pleaded, "I'm desperate!"

"Did that... did that hurt you?" Lindsay whimpered, still weeping as she walked away and locked the door behind her.

The bookworm started to sob uncontrollably as he collapsed to the ground, his tears making the grass wet.

"You don't understand!!" he screamed to the night sky, "I'm desperate!!!"

Noah did not sleep that night, as a very poweful thought lingered in his mind.

* * *

**Closing**

I'm sorry this took so long. Here are some reasons why:

1. I have a life.

2. School is really taking advantage of me.

3. My computer crashed for a while.

4. Guitar Hero III: Legends Of Rock is a very addicting game!

I apologize for the sad ending but I did warn you ahead of time about it.

Don't forget to continue reading Almost! Total Drama Action and wish Emo a happy belated birthday!

Read and Review!


End file.
